sweet little words
by geminirayne01
Summary: the song and characters arent mine, i merely borrowed them. my thanks to the creators  Edward hated the city, until he met Ami.


**Sweet little words made for silence not talk **

**Young heart for love not heartache **

**Dark hair for catching the wind **

**Not to veil the sight of a cold world**

It was winter when he first saw her in the school yard. He had just moved to the city with his brother, aunt and sister and wasn't too keen on all the people and how crowded it was. Al and Winry had already made friends and fit in easily but Ed was still having some difficulties adjusting. It was lunchtime and he was sitting outside under a tree when he saw her. Her short black hair, almost blue, shone in the winter sun and gave her the appearance of a halo as the wind tousled it around. Her dark blue eyes held him spellbound and he forgot all about his sandwich. The wind and cold brought such a crimson tint to her face and lips that the urge to kiss her possessed him for a brief second, like he'd been struck by lightning. She didn't run around like the others but sat off to the side with her lunch and a book.

**Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he's still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn  
**

She saw him watching her in complete rapture and admiration and was curious about him too. Though he sat in the shelter of a tree, the wind still brushed his cheeks, turning them as red as his coat. His blue eyes met hers and she saw pain in them and yet, there was a fire that could easily be brought to full flame by a kind word or gesture. He kept his hands buried in his pockets against the cold and she was driven to go comfort him, to extend her own in kindness. His eyes, though blue like hers, were like gray stones and she shivered because it seemed he could see through her like glass. Why was she so drawn to him?

**First day of love never comes back  
A passionate hour's never a wasted one  
the violin, the poet's hand  
every thawing heart plays your theme with care **

It was the day in the snow that changed Edward's life that year. He found that his blue eye snow maiden lived across the hall and her name was Ami Mizuno. Before he could stop himself, he asked her over for hot chocolate and muffins, which she accepted with a smile. He smile was like the sun and when she spoke to him, her voice was music, the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He slowly felt something in him stir and come alive. What was this feeling?

**Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he's still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn **

The fire every night turned his face a most becoming shade of red and brought out the blue in his eyes and the life in his soul. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to kiss her and she felt the same. He could see in her eyes that she felt something when he was with her and he hoped that she could see it in him. The first time he held her hand, she wanted to keep it in hers. Looking into his eyes was like flying through the early morning sky, it was so easy to get lost. It was this night that would change everything.

**Kiss while your lips are still red  
While he's still silent  
Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool  
Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**

It was that night that he kissed her, the first time he held her close to him. He could feel her heartbeat rise with his own. Their eyes were no longer blind but open and the whole world lay before them in all its glory and splendor, as if it had just been created. No longer would their love have to hide from the day but could face it unashamed 


End file.
